Hibarillon
by Inetta
Summary: Que se passerait-il si on mélangeait Hibari et Cendrillon? Pas d'idées mal placées. Ça donnerait Hibarillon!Une catastrophe ma foie.Et l'histoire dans tout ça?Un Hibarillon aurait besoin d'un prince aussi? Il y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter... Vraiment.
1. Je n'irai pas danser

Et voilà un petit conte revisité avec les personnages de KHR~

Je pensais faire une histoire en un chapitre mais ça faisait déjà beaucoup de pages alors j'ai décidé de le faire en deux trois chapitres au feeling ^^

Couverture disponible

Bonne lecture j'espère! ^_~

* * *

Hibarillon

Partie 1:

Je n'irai pas danser.

Il était une fois, un jeune homme vivant avec un beau père très paternel ainsi que des demi-frères quelque peu agaçants, il avait perdu son vrai père depuis déjà bien longtemps, il n'avait désormais aucunes personnes vivantes de son sang; malgré tout cela, il ne semblait pas se tracasser outre mesure, il s'évertuait même à faire régner l'ordre, provoquant quelques bagarres de ça de là...

« Hibarilloooooooooooooooon ! » Appela son travesti de beau-père, rebaptisé Dina, déboulant dans la pièce assignée au dénommé.

« Hu. » Dénigra ce dernier, déniant cela dit lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Que dirais-tu d'allez au bal avec tes frères ? Il est dit que le prince cherche un compagnon ! »

« Je m'en vais. » Fit-il en commençant à quitter son siège.

« Le prince est dit d'une beauté incommensurable ! Je serais si heureux si il tombait pour l'un de mes adorables fils ! »

« ... »

« Tu n'es pas intéressé ? »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu t'amuserais enfin, tu affiches toujours un air si renfrogné ! Bien que ça te rende à croquer… Tu devrais changer d'air, toi qui passe ton temps à dormir et… » Le beau-père suspendit sa phrase à la vue de l'aura menaçante entourant son beau-fils, il cru bon de battre en retraite pour cette fois.

« Ehrm… Bien penses-y en tout cas, cela se déroule dans peu de temps. Bonne nuit mon chéri ! »

Voyant celui-ci sortir ses tonfas, arme que son défunt père lui avait offerte pour se canaliser, Dina se corrigea.

« Je veux dire !... Bonne nuit Hibarillon ! » Avant de partir hâtivement.

Le lendemain, ses deux beaux frères déboulèrent pour l'un et s'invitèrent pour l'autre dans sa chambre, ne le voyant pas ils passèrent tous deux têtes par la fenêtre. Effectivement, le jeune homme aimant les hauteurs, avait délibérément choisi de dormir sur le toit qui se trouvait justement être la plus haute sphère de la maison, si bien qu'il lui était aisé de faire quelques sieste près du ciel, ce qui évidemment ce jour là était le cas.

« Hibarillon, savais-tu qu'un bal où le prince choisirait son époux aurait lieu ? »

« Ha-han. Nous pourront ainsi porter nos tenues des grandes occasions. » Ajouta le plus jeune des arrivants.

« Les tenues que père nous a offert, tu les a toujours n'est ce pas ? » Risqua son frère ainé Byakurian.

«… » A priori, le questionné venait de se réveillé et semblait de ce fait de bien piètre humeur.

« Ha-han. Te connaissant tu les auras jetés… Viendras-tu avec nous ?» Demanda Kikya un brin hautain.

« Je n'y compte pas. » Répondit l'interrogé d'un calme étrangement olympien.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? On aura quand même de bons plats si le prince se révèle être laid. » Fit remarquer le plus mûr.

« … »

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Alors je peux te forcer à y allez… » Sourit machiavéliquement la tête blanche.

« Essaye. » Ajouta le sujet aux menaces souriant tout autant, et ce de façon aussi inquiétante, et pour raison, il adorait se battre contre son demi-frère, il adorait même se battre tout court, ce qui posait bien des problèmes au beau-papa, surtout au niveau des réparations... Quels enfants problématiques, soupirait souvent celui-ci.

« J'assisterais avec plaisir. » Ajouta Kikya.

« Bon bon, pour cette fois je n'ai pas très envie de me chamailler avec toi. Ce serait bête que je m'amoche avant le bal… Tant pis, ça fera plus de marshmallow pour moi. »

Ainsi le fou de marshmallow quitta la pièce suivit de son dévoué petit frère, songeant que cela augmenterait les chances d'être choisi par le prince.

Au soir les souris de la maison, bien renseignées et surtout très enthousiastes, se montrèrent à notre héro :

« Pourquoi vous attrouper ici ? » Demanda un occupant bien menaçant.

« Hibarillon ! Nous savons tout ! Nous t'aiderons à faire une belle robe ! » Dit Tsuriz le petit chef des souris l'air grandement motivé.

« Ai-je dis que j'en voulais une ? » Répondit l'initié tout en baillant.

« Le dixième boss des souris se propose de t'aider à faire une robe et tu réagis comme ça ? Espèce de… !»

« Là là Gokudechi. »

« Lâche-moi Yamamotine ! Et ne me parles pas ! »

« Trop bruyant… » Fit Hibarillon balançant ainsi la souris agitée par la fenêtre.

« DUAHAHAHA Stupidechi s'est fait jeté ! » Se moqua Lambi qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit…

Et aurait dû continuer, ainsi une autre souris dû voir ailleurs si elle y était…

« Go…Gokudechi ! Lambi ! Je vais vous aider ! » S'affola le chef.

« Bon bah on va y aller ! A plus Hibarillon ! »

Ainsi la journée du sujet reprit temporairement son court, il pût paresser et faire régner l'ordre à cœur joie, mais si le solitaire se croyait tranquille pour un long moment, il se trompait gravement car cette fois beau-papa marqua son arrivé :

« Fils ! Tu dois devenir un bon danseur avant le bal ! Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire, je ne t'ai jamais vu danser. »

Sans se gêner le jeune homme s'approcha batailleur et fit comprendre corporellement à Dina qu'il en était tout simplement hors de question.

« Soit… Soit sûr de bien satisfaire le prince en tant que partenaire, de danse en tout cas… Ne lui écrase pas les pieds… Vous tous… Comment cela se fait il que vous soyez si sauvages, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir élevés de la sorte…» Ajouta le concerné, partant en retraite avec le peu d'autorité qu'il lui restait, il songeait de temps en temps à se signaler au poste des pères battus, mais se rappelait ensuite que son fils adoptifs avait une façon bien a lui d'exprimer son affection… Si cela étant dit affection était bien le mot…

Tout le monde, laissa plus ou moins tranquille Hibarillon durant les jours précédents le bal, du moins en apparence… En vérité un traquenard visant à l'y emmener prenait lentement place, enfin le soir du bal arriva.

Après sa douche, le sombre jeune homme très peu vêtu, se trouva en présence d'une robe d'un fuchsia impressionnant ainsi que d'un Tsuriz tout guilleret et accompagné de sa troupe.

« Voici ce que nous t'avions promis ! Tu seras le plus resplendissant du bal ! »

« Si tu veux nous remercier, amuses toi bien. » Ajouta Yamamotine en levant le pouce… Ou du moins ce qui s'apparentait à cela sur la patte d'une souris.

« Lambi a tout fait ! » Fanfaronna la plus jeune des souris.

« La ferme le rat, on sait tous que tu n'as rien fichus ! Admire notre chef d'œuvre Hibarillon. Tu as le droit de montrer ta reconnaissance évidemment. » Râla Gokudechi.

Avant même qu'Hibarillon ne comprenne, ils portaient d'ores et déjà la robe, ses demi-frères s'étaient cachés dans la commode et avait attendu tout le long le moment opportun; sans mot dire et visiblement en colère, le model déchira tout bonnement le vêtement et entreprit de chasser ses bourreaux, provoquant les larmes du chef des souris.

« Tu ne l'aimais pas ? On aurait pu faire des retouches… »

« Hahaha, tu es franc, rien ne te plaisait je suppose. »

« Enfoirééééééé ! Tu fais pleurer le Dixième ! Il a mis tellement d'effort à choisir la couleur ! Tu sais combien de temps ça nous a pris ? Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! Un… ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !»

« Vous êtes trop nombreux… » Le géant envoya de nouveau voler par la fenêtre le pauvre Gokudechi.

En poursuivant ses deux ainées, il du éviter les nombreux pièges qu'avaient déposés sa belle-famille si bien qu'il ne pensa même pas à se changer, la soupe soporifique, le lit attacheur, l'oreiller agrippeur, et autres; enfin il alla s'isoler dans le jardin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger ce qu'il s'était trouvé, une lueur fit son apparition, puis elle se fit de plus en plus grosse, jusqu'à faire la taille d'un… Bébé.

« Bonjour jeune enfant. Je suis ton parrain le mage Ribon. »

« Et alors ? » Répondit indifféremment le héro.

« Je suis ici afin de réaliser ton vœux d'aller au bal. »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je voulais y aller. »

« Tu devrais pourtant. » Sourit Ribon.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Si tu vas au bal je te trouverais de bons adversaires. »

A cette affirmation les yeux d'Hibarillon se firent plus vifs.

« Ca devient intéressant gamin… »

« Bien alors tu devrais porter cela, poulikabou la magikabou bibidi bobidi bou.~»

Le mage d'un sourire moqueur agita sa baguette et à cette action la robe fuchsia toujours en lambeau s'illumina pour se changer en une grandiose robe violette translucide dont on pouvait voir les chaussures de verres et les longs gants assortis, un silence dérangeant pris place tandis que le sujet affichait une expression bien complexe.

« Oh bon, si on ne peut plus plaisanter, Ciaoussussu du Ribonlalou Ciaoussi Ciaossu su ! ~»

Comme par enchantement, sa robe devint un splendide smoking noir accompagné d'une chemise violette, le steak qu'il s'apprêtait à manger se changea en carrosse assortit à son attirail, les souris Tsuriz, Yamamotine, Gokudechi et Lambi se changèrent respectivement en cocher, portier et chevaux pour les deux derniers, ce qui donna évidemment lieu à des réclamations :

« Pourquoi suis-je changé en cheval ? Ça devrait être la place de Yamamotine pas la mienne ! »

« Lambi devrait être dans le carrosse ! Maudit mage ! Changes ça tout de suite !»

A ces réflexions, le mage cru bon d'ajouter des « muselières » histoire qu'ils la mettent en veilleuse, ainsi il s'enquit de la réaction d'Hibarillon, qui semblait bien contrarié.

« Mon steak. »

« Tu en auras autant que tu veux au bal, alors monte vite ! Aux douze coups de minuit le charme sera rompu -et donc tu te retrouveras dans une sale position mais ça tu t'en doutes-. »

« … » Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il manque quelque chose… »

«Ah… » Réagit pauvrement Ribon.

Il agita nonchalamment sa baguette et fit apparaitre ce que le jeune homme désirait, son insigne de chef des représentants de l'ordre, ainsi satisfait, ce dernier afficha un sourire narquois avant d'enfin monter à bord du carrosse.

« Nous t'emmènerons à bon port, tu peux compter sur nous ! » Sourit le cocher anciennement boss des souris.

Le portier Yamamotine leva son chapeau et donna le signal de départ, ainsi ils partirent en direction du palais, laissant derrière eux un Ribon comptant sa liasse de billet préalablement donné par beau papa, et oui dans ce monde rien n'était gratuit…

A suivre~~

* * *

Bon détail qui sert à rien mais que je tiens à préciser, j'ai remplacé les Ara de Byakuran par des hein ? Disons… Et bien et autres, fin l'équivalent frenchi en somme ^^.(J'ai vu que l'anime ^^')

Pas la peine de me dire que certaines choses ne sont pas réalistes dans cette histoire… Nan mais vous connaissez l'original hein ? Y a rien d'logique là d'dans ! La magie en preum's ! XD

Bon plus sérieusement, j'attends vos réactions =)


	2. Le bal ou comment en sortir

Oh oui c'est encore moi… =3

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires très encourageant ! XD

Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'avais mal aux joues à force de sourire niaisement ! Et pinaise que c'est pas mon dada! _**Les sourires niais hein…**_

Bon allez je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, bonne lecture j'espère ! ^^ (Oui parce que j'avais déjà bien entamé cette partie mais je ne peux poster tranquillement que le week-end. -_-')

* * *

Hibarillon: 

Partie 2:

Le bal ou comment en sortir.

Le beau carrosse déposa, comme prévu, notre héros devant un grand palais d'une sobriété impressionnante, un brin sinistre même, ainsi entrant dans son enceinte, Hibarillon fut rapidement annoncé :

« Voici l'arrivé d'un illustre inconnu… » Dit platement un adolescent à la chevelure vert-mer.

« T'es bien un nouveau toi. Comment un inconnu pourrait être illustre ? On ne t'a pas appris à annoncer correctement ? » Lui lança un autre aux cheveux blonds recouvrant totalement ses yeux.

« Aie. Mais Belz-sempai… » Sortit le concerné aussi lentement.

« Shishishi je vais te montrer… »

L'entrée d'Hibarillon fût ainsi grandement remarquée, de ce fait ses demi-frères ainsi que son gardien légal le rejoignirent rapidement l'empêchant de ce même fait de partir, et n'ayant pas à chercher bien loin qui était le propriétaire de l'appellation « bel inconnu à l'air renfrogné».

« Oh ! Tu es resplendissant mon fils ! » Lança le beau papa tout fière tentant d'enlacer sa _progéniture_ pour mieux se faire tabasser.

« Ah, tu es là finalement… Marshmallow ? Non je suppose. Tant mieux pour mon bidon… Je t'ai pris une assiette de steak, oui je sais, je suis merveilleux. » S'amusa Byakurin.

« Ha-han. On se montre finalement. D'où vient ce smoking ? »

Avant même qu'il n'y eut une réponse, bien qu'il y eut peu de chance qu'elle n'arrive, un homme à la chevelure bleu nuit et aux yeux vairons s'approcha d'eux, attirant l'attention général.

« Ha-han. Le prince probablement… » Souffla Kykia.

« Je lui préfère les marshmallow, je m'en vais. » Marmonna l'ainé, partant d'un air faussement aimable, le deuxième demi-frère le suivit sans rien ajouter.

« Je vous laisse en tête à tête. » Ajouta Dina en partant le premier.

« … » Hibarillon, lui, semblait attendre ce que le mage lui avait promis, piquant ainsi dans son plat.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » Dit le prince d'un sourire destiné au jeune homme à l'ensemble noir et violet.

« Je ne danse pas. » Trancha le ténébreux contrarié d'être interrompu durant son repas.

« Je me présente, prince Mukuros. » Ajouta-t-il, charmeur, sans se démonter.

« Tu veux te battre ? »

«Kufufufu … Non voyons, je ne demande qu'une danse. » Sourit d'avantage le prince, un brin nonchalant.

« Alors tu ne m'intéresses pas. » Souffla le jeune homme en se détournant de son interlocuteur.

« Attendez bel enfant ! » L'attrapa Mukuros interloqué.

« Lâches-moi ou je te mords à mort. »

« Tu tiens tant à te battre soit… Allons dans la cour, si je gagne, tu danseras en ma compagnie -et plus si affinité-. »

L'évocation de cette idée sembla ravir Hibarillon qui, à ce moment, le suivit sans faire d'histoire une fois tous deux dans la cour, le taciturne sortit ses tonfas tandis que le prince Mukuros faisait apparaître de nulle part une étrange fourche.

« Hum, très ingénieux… Me montrer tes qualités afin que je te choisisse… »

Le concerné, non content de simplement démentir lança la première offensive, mais le prince la détourna sans trop de mal et lança la sienne à son tour, son adversaire l'évita également, il appréciait l'échange, c'était bel et bien un adversaire de taille. Ainsi s'ensuivirent autres choques et entrechoques de leurs armes respectives sans que l'un des deux ne tire véritablement son épingle du jeu, donnant à ceci l'air d'une danse où les partenaires se rapprochaient pour mieux s'éloigner. La chose était arrivé à un tel point que le monarque vit apparaitre un sourire, qu'il interpréta comme quelque peu enjôleur, se dessiner sur le visage de son adversaire, lui faisant de ce même fait baisser sa garde ce dont l'auteur de celui-ci ne se garda pas d'en profiter pour l'assener d'un coup à la cote, minimisé par les réflexes du visé.

Malheureusement, à l'entente du premier coup de minuit, Hibarillon ne vu rien d'autre à faire que d'interrompre le combat, sautant ainsi jusqu'au balcon et commençant sa course vers la salle principale.

« Kufufu… Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de perdre et de devoir danser en ma compagnie -et plus si affinité-? »

Le provoqué réprima une furieuse envie de répondre à l'aide de ses armes et préféra remettre ce combat à plus tard, c'était bien mieux que de s'afficher avec une **robe**, en lambeau et surtout **fuchsia**.

Troisième coup de minuit, il dépassait le buffet du fond, quatrième coup de minuit, il était au centre de la piste de danse coupant dans la foule qu'il dépréciait tant, cinquième coup de minuit, il voyait finalement l'entrée ou plutôt la sortie…

Sixième coup de minuit il dépassait son ainé toujours dégustant des sucreries, septième coup de minuit, il arriva enfin en haut de l'escalier et comme pour se moquer de lui, la robe violette pâle que Ribon lui avait refourguée, pour _blaguer,_ refit son apparition.

« Que vois-je ? Serait-ce pour me séduire ? Ou bien pour la danse à venir ? Kufufu… Dans tous les cas cela te sied à ravir. »

Sourd aux compliments et déplu par l'apparition de la robe, il hâtât le pas bien que péniblement par la faute de talons indésirables, entreprenant de descendre les marches.

« Tu ne pars pas déjà ? Nous commencions à peine à nous amuser. » Prêta nonchalamment le prince sans ralentir.

Neuvième coup de minuit, le pourchassé très contrarié atteignit la moitié des escaliers menant au carrosse, à ce moment, il choisit pour ralentir son poursuivant le talonnant sévèrement, de se défaire avec plaisir d'une de ses chaussures plus gênantes que pratiques, le visé l'évita sans trop de mal. Voyant le manque d'efficacité de celle-ci, le taciturne lui lança l'un de ses tonfas, qui atterrit effectivement en plein milieu de la figure royale tandis que son propriétaire accédait finalement au carrosse, plus loin Mukuros quelque peu dépité tenait la chaussure et ramassait l'objet auteur de l'agression de son visage, se demandant ce qui avait fait fuir sa proie, ainsi s'acheva la soirée et le sort cessa …

Enfin dans sa chambre, et quelque peu partagé sur les derniers évènements, Hibarillon se rendit compte qu'il lui restait une des chaussures de verres malgré que le sort ait pris fin, ainsi la jeta-t-il négligemment loin de lui.

Le lendemain, ce dernier déjà contrarié, de ne pas avoir finit ses steaks et en plus d'avoir dû interrompre une bagarre bien gouteuse, fut réveillé par les _adorables et serviables_ souris.

« Hibarillon ! Alors, comment s'est passé le bal ? » S'exclama Tsuriz.

« Oui raconte ! On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler hier. »

« Un peu ! Comment pouvez-vous être si bon Dixième ? Et toi si bête Yamamotine ! Nous ne sommes arrivés que ce matin par sa faute ! A pas de souris c'est quand même loin ! Ce type n'est rien d'autre qu'un gars déplaisant, ne voyez vous pas qu'il n'en a rien à cirer de nos quenottes ? »

« BOUHOUHOU… Lambi a mal aux pattes ! Lambi a faim ! »

« LA FERME STUPIDE RAT! » S'emporta deux fois plus Gokudechi.

« Lambi est une souris ! Pas un RAT !»

Ainsi arriva ce qui était déjà une habitude, les plus bruyantes passèrent… Par la fenêtre.

« Hahaha, sans le foin ce serait mortel pour des souris. » Rit Yamamotine… Qui suivit de lui-même ses amis par cette même fenêtre.

« Bon tu nous raconteras ça une autre fois, tu n'as pas l'air d'humeur. » Fit timidement Tsuriz avant de filer en vitesse en remarquant l'air menaçant de l'hôte forcé.

Hibarillon retourna donc à ses jours à peu près « paisibles », rencontrant par ci par là quelques petites frappes pas assez distrayantes à son gout. Bien que ces jours ne durèrent que peu de temps, bientôt toute la maison ne parlait plus que de l'annonce laissé par le prince, il recherchait en effet « le bel enfant » tantôt en smoking puis en robe avec qui il avait « croisé l'épée », cette annonce se montrait quelque peu extravagante, mais pour ceux qui l'avaient vécu déplorablement vrai. Suite à un accrochage avec le reste de la royauté, le prince Mukuros dû convenir d'épouser celui à qui sciera la pantoufle de verre violette, il partit donc en croisade.

Ainsi au cours d'un des rares repas où le jeune homme faisait don de sa présence, il y avait du steak au menu ce soir là, ses demi-frères enclenchèrent une énième conversation autour du même sujet.

« Bizarre, Hibarillon, tu étais en smoking quand il est venu t'aborder…Chercherait-il deux personnes ? » Demanda Byakurin, bien que sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un, ressemblant à son frère adoptif, courir en robe.

« Ah… Et moi qui aie raté la ro… » Se lamenta Dina en s'interrompant bien vite.

« Ha-han, ce prince ne va peut être pas si bien dans sa tête…»

« Mais au moins, il a de quoi s'acheter autant de gâteries qu'il le souhaite. » Sourit joyeusement la tête blanche.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demanda le père de famille, en apportant la suite du repas.

« Rien. » Répondit le cadet.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

Avant même que le beau-père eut initié le début de sa phrase, une fanfare empêcha tout autre son possible d'être capter par une oreille humaine ou non, annonçant l'arrivée de la royauté.

Tous quittèrent la cuisine à l'exception d'Hibarillon finissant paisiblement son repas, la petite famille accueillit Mukuros ainsi que son cortège composé du chausseur royal et de ses deux gardes.

« Oyez Oyez ! Sa majesté cherche la personne à qui siéra cette chaussure de verre, à l'extrême. »

« Superbe, alors les garçons, que diriez vous de vite essayer cette chaussure ? »

« Ha-han et pourquoi ? Suis-je arrivé en smoking ou en robe ? Je n'ai aucun penchant pour les chaussures à talon. »

« Kikya… » Dit sombrement son ainé.

« Bien bien… » Céda le jeune homme en se laissant enfiler la chaussure, bien heureusement plus petite que son pied.

« Kufufu… Évidemment que ça ne lui va pas, pourquoi perdre notre temps, je ne le vois pas, partons. »

« Non. Vos parents m'ont donné des consignes que je suivrais à l'extrême. »

« Tu oses me défier ? »

« Z'êtes pas encore couronné. » Coupa la tête brulée.

« Attends que je le sois… » Menaça le courroucé.

« A ton tour Byakurin. » Lança Dina, il songeait que son fils ainé pourrait gagner du temps, il était persuadé que son beau fils était la personne recherché.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'offres si je les essais ? » Demanda joyeusement le hérisson blanc, sachant parfaitement qu'il chaussait presque la même pointure que son frère adoptif et se doutant du petit manège de son père.

« Toutes les sucreries que tu veux… » Consentit le père dépité et sûr de s'être vendu.

Le premier fils afficha un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent en enfilant la chaussure, elle semblait lui aller comme un gant… La royauté était clairement sceptique, le chausseur examina le pied à travers la chaussure et dit après quelques secondes :

« Ses pieds sont un p'tit peu plus petits, les chaussures n'ont pas été _faites_ pour lui, j'connais mon métier à l'extrême. »

Mukuros soupira de soulagement, il ne se voyait pas épouser quelqu'un d'aussi malicieux et manipulateur, il n'était d'évidence pas un habitué de l'introspection.

« Évidemment. Et bien, à plus, j'ai un repas sucré qui m'attend. » Conclut la tête blanche, visiblement déjà passé à autre chose, se dirigeant ainsi vers son père.

« Bien il est temps de partir. » Se hâta Mukuros, visiblement pressé de reprendre les recherches.

« Attendez, j'ai un autre fils ! » Clamât le paternel.

Au même moment, notre héros ayant fini son diner, pour retourner dans sa chambre passa par un salon plus bondé que d'accoutumé.

« Le voilà justement! »

Le jeune homme en apercevant toute cette foule se mit sur la défensive, puis en remarquant son adversaire de la nuit précédente afficha un bref et fin sourire dans la perspective d'une suite au combat. Le prince, lui, le reconnu illico presto s'exclamant ainsi :

« Kufufu… C'est donc toi bel enfant… Essaye cette chaussure veux-tu ?»

A la suite de cette remarque, le sang bleu fut sciemment ignoré, snobé, soufflé; effectivement le jeune homme visiblement déplu, quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il l'avait pénétré.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de cette partie, à moins que je ne pète un câble d'ici la prochaine fois, la troisième partie sera la dernière ^^

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture. ~(^o^)~

See you next time.

PS: Euh j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, en principe je me suis relue, mais je pense que je ne verrai mes fautes que lorsque ce sera moins frais =3


	3. Trop de monde

DAAAAAAAH! _**imite le lapin crétin sans grand succès_** on dirait plus un bébé bien trop développé...

…Bof de toutes les façons c'était juste une envie… De vous faire peur ? Hum… Fin bon. X)

Remoi donc! Bon, d'abord, **désolée **de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais déjà à plus de la moitié quand je me suis retrouvée à me dissip… Euh m'amuser sur d'autres histoires. XD Et ensuite c'était la rentrée et… Et puis les exams… Roh et puis zut hein ! ^^' Gomen ! Vous voyez le tableau, je suis pas encore en mode no life~ Je poste une dernière fic avant de redevenir un rat de bibliothèque académique. X3 _**Si ça c'est pas un autre genre de nolife…**_

_Réponses plus bas~_

Enfin voilà l'avant dernière partie d'Hibarillon ! (Normalement =p)

* * *

Hibarillon :

Partie 3 :

Trop de monde.

Le taciturne étant parti illico, les hôtes ainsi que les invités se retrouvèrent bras baillant dans la pièce principale et ce dans un silence bien ambigu, lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un décida de le briser.

« Hem… Et c'est certainement votre homme. »

« Et bien.~ Il faudra d'abord parvenir à lui faire essayer la chaussure pour en être certain… » S'amusa Byakurin repoussant l'heure de son repas, dans la perspective d'une scène potentielle à venir.

« Ha-Han. Il ne semble pas très coopératif. »

Dina alla chercher son fils, réussissant à l'appâter on ne savait trop comment, un de ses rares privilège de père dira-t-on.

« Il doit quand même essayer le soulier de verre. » Ajouta l'homme aux cotés de la principauté.

« Kufufufufufu~. Inutile… Je sais que c'est lui. Mon futur ép… »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas venu pour te battre… » Le coupa le concerné, reprenant derechef sa route bien contrarié, il avait quand même d'autre chose à faire.

« Attends Hibarillon ! » Tenta la figure parentale.

« Trop de monde. » S'énerva le dénommé.

Ainsi afin d'éviter une catastrophe imminente, seul le chausseur Ryouhay ainsi que le prince demeurèrent dans la pièce, du moins en apparence. En réalité, les membres de la famille ainsi que les gardes, d'étranges jumeaux, s'étaient cachés dans une pièce avoisinante et observaient attentivement le court des évènements.

« Essaye cette chaussure. » Répéta le sang bleu.

« Non. » Rétorqua l'indifférent.

« Kufufufu.~ Si charmant dans sa résistance… Essaye-la. » Insista le dauphin bien volage tandis que les hommes de main s'approchaient discrètement du ténébreux.

« NON. » Répéta le susdit dont le visage se fermait davantage.

Voyant son fils prêt à exploser, Dina resurgit promptement dans la pièce s'exclamant :

« Pas d'effusion de sang pour aujourd'hui mon chér… Hibarillon ! »

Sa tentative se montra être un énorme échec à cause d'un malheureux lapsus…

Cette appellation ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus le jeune homme à bout de patience, enfin il sortit ses tonfas, deux légèrement différents, et en enfonça un dans la figure du garde le plus proche avant d'envoyer valser l'autre vers la sortie. Il n'en fallut pas plus au prince pour prouver l'identité de sa cible, celui-ci sortit le tonfas qu'il avait précieusement gardé et le montra au spécialiste à coté de lui.

« Ceci est une preuve suffisante n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non _ta_ majesté. Pas suffisante ! »

« Tu cherches les ennuis décidément… » Maugréa le monarque se voyant déjà le faire zigouillé.

« J'ai reçus des ordres ! » Répondit de façon militaire la tête de gazon blanc.

Des souris sortirent d'un trou dans les escaliers, portant avec elle une chaussure de verre identique à celle qu'avait gardé la partie souveraine, il y avait une étrange boule jaune à l'intérieur, la meneuse s'exclama toute guillerette :

« Hibarillon ! Tu avais perdu cette pantoufle quelque part dans ta chambre, la voici ! »

« Ouais, t'as intérêt à nous remercier correctement. Le dixième s'est plié en quatre pour ça ! »

« Hahaha, façon de parler hein !»

« La ferme Yamamotine ! J't'ai pas sonné ! »

« Lambi a fait le plus gros ! Il veut être récompensé ! »

« Mais… Il y a un petit oiseau qui ne veut pas sortir de la chaussure… Je ne sais pas d'où il vient. » Ajouta le chef du groupe en étant assisté dans l'action qu'était de déposer le soulier au pied de son propriétaire.

« Humph. Il en aura fait son nid. » Ajouta Gokudechi.

« Kufufufufu~… Des souris bien aimables que voici. » Plaça Mukuros d'un sourire bien satisfait.

« Toi, ne l'ouvres pas, c'est par ta faute qu'on s'est retrouvé à rentrer à pas de souris en partant du palais ! » L'attaqua la souris aux poils gris.

« Récompenses-moi ! » Lui ordonna, dans le même, celle dotée d'une afro.

Les deux comparses un peu trop insolents se retrouvèrent balancés par la fenêtre, mais pour une fois, par des mains princières.

« Hu. » Hibarillon sembla un court instant plu.

« J'espère t'avoir rendu service cette fois… » Lança gentiment Tsurin au susdit, prenant enfin congé, suivi du dernier rongeur encore bien rieur.

« Fu~. Et ça c'est une preuve n'est-ce pas ? » Dit l'homme à la chevelure bleu nuit, très sûr de lui.

« Non… Il doit essayer ces souliers. » Répondit fermement l'accompagnateur.

Le prince commençait à trouver le délégué franchement borné, pour ne pas dire buté, il le fera punir dès son avènement, en attendant il fallait trouver un moyen de convaincre cet empoté…

Le jeune combattant, quand à lui, observait l'animal présent dans la chaussure que l'on lui avait laissée plus tôt.

« Hibird. »

A cette appellation, le petit oiseau sortit précautionneusement la tête.

« Hibird. » Se répéta le jeune homme.

Le volatile se posa délicatement sur son épaule, celui qu'il semblait écouter le regarda un moment, avant de finalement quitter la pièce pour une autre.

Le prince le suivit, discrètement, pour le retrouver accoudé à la table observant l'oiseau picoré la partie végétale intouchée de son repas… Le plus déroutant étant le fait qu'Hibarillon souriait presque en caressant les plumes de l'animal.

En ayant assez de patienter, Mukuros se lança dans une tentative de dialogue ou plutôt d'approche :

« Bel enfant.»

« Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom. » Répondit sèchement le susnommé alors que l'oiseau se reposait sur son épaule.

« Hibarillon ? ~»

« Ne m'appelle pas tout court. » Trancha ce dernier.

« Kufufufu~… Cela pourrait être embêtant pour la suite… Nous risquons de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à présent. » Compléta le sang royal en voyant une part du salon entrer dans la pièce.

Hibarillon, sérieusement refroidit par les récents évènements, observait la situation d'un regard bien austère, il n'avait même plus envie de se battre, chose plus qu'exceptionnelle, les steaks tomberons bientôt du ciel.

Pour ne rien arranger, apparut dans un _*pof*_ ce qui ressemblait à un bébé portant une tenue identique à celle du parrain mage, en effet, Dina éclipsé depuis un bon moment avait été assez malin pour appeler Malmon, Ribon n'étant pas disposé à en revenir une seconde fois.

« Il y a du monde par ici, je ne suis pas venu pour me donner en spectacle… J'aurai dû demander plus… » Râla le dernier arrivé.

« C'est qui lui ? Son apparition était extrême ! » Demanda le chausseur royal.

« Quelqu'un qui ne fait que passer… » Répondit le désigné.

Par manque d'indication, le mage, d'une formule marmonné à la va vite et d'un coup de baguette, changea Hibarillon dans sa robe de bal, les chaussures bien évidemment aux pieds, et le serre tête bien placé. Après avoir reçu un regard terriblement assassin, Malmon changea brièvement d'expression, haussant probablement les sourcils cachés par sa capuche.

« Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si c'est le premier sort que Ribon a lancé… » Ajouta l'utilisateur de magie lui rendant d'un tour de baguette son smoking porté lors du bal.

Après le redressement des tonfas et la frappe imminente de la victime des sorts, le mage crû bon de lui rendre son accoutrement initiale.

« Voilà, j'ai fait mon boulot, à jamais. »

Ainsi il disparu rapidement sachant le mal fait et sa liasse de billet bien encaissée.

« Kufufu… Si ça ce n'est pas suffisant… » Soupira le prince ayant observé la scène avec un certain plaisir, il l'aurait apprécié en soubrette mais tachera de patienter jusqu'à la suite nuptiale.

« Je dois faire mon rapport à ses majestés. Ces pantoufles lui allaient à l'extrême ! »

« Fu~. Pas que les pantoufles d'après moi. » Renvoya Mukuros en se retrouvant obligé de sortir rapidement les armes.

Effectivement, l'offensé, qui avait retrouvé son _'mordant'_, attaqua celui qu'il jugeait comme étant l'origine de tout ce désordre -ainsi qu'un adversaire potable-, le prince se défendit plutôt bien, et ainsi reprit la danse inachevée du bal où se mêlaient coups et chocs sonnant presque musicaux. Lorsqu'un énième vase se brisa, le prince bien que clairement réjoui quitta sa bulle et dû conclure :

« Kufufufufufufu~. Ce fut très amusant. Mais je dois à présent annoncer la nouvelle à mes ancêtres et préparer quelques petites choses. Nous nous reverrons bel en… »

Le ténébreux, une lueur farouche dans les yeux continuait d'attaquer et semblait prêt à définitivement en démordre et surtout, ne pas le laisser filer.

« Nous nous reverrons. Mon… Alouette. » Répéta simplement le sang bleu après s'être raclé la gorge.

Ainsi, d'un malicieux sourire, il évita de peu la dernière mais néanmoins virulente offensive, puis disparut avec la cavalerie dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant aucunes traces…

Juste un ainé allant chercher sa récompense, un autre jeune homme retournant à ses activités, et surtout un Hibarillon contrarié, non loin d'un beau père comme punshing-ball potentiel…

« Je suis si heureux pour toi ! Mon fils ad… ! »

Ce dernier aurait probablement mieux fait de se taire…

Au château, les nouvelles allant bien vite, les parents du prince complotaient d'ores et déjà.

« Notre fils va se marier ! » Se plaignit le Roi Kenj visiblement contrarié.

« Il a trouvé l'amour de sa vie. On y peut rien. » Répondit Chikuso, l'époux, aussi impassible que d'accoutumé.

« Si on y peut quelque chose ! Il faut soudoyer cette personne. » Dit précipitamment l'être bien borné.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Moi je l'aurais fait disparaitre mais Muk… »

« Amenez le moi ! » Ordonna la sourde oreille, aux gardes à proximité, ne laissant pas finir son égal.

« Ah… Tu me fatigue Kenj… Qu'est ce que tu vas encore nous faire cette fois? … » Soupira platement l'homme aux lunettes royales.

« Je vais empêcher ce mariage ! » Scinda l'être plein de fouge.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez eut un bon petit moment !

On se retrouve ailleurs ou pour le dernier chapitre maybe ^_~

_Réponses :_ Merci Fumi, j'espère que la suite t'aura autant plus ^^~

Thank you Sephalia =3 Si tu veux je l'ai dessiné sur deviantArt, avec d'autres personnages en couverture dont « Ribon » le mage, ça vaut pas une pro mais c'est rigolo. XD Pour peu que je re-scanne un peu mieux le dessin. ^^ En espérant que ton attente n'aura pas été trop longue !~

Mata nee mina~


End file.
